


The Girl Next-Door

by justwritingforfun



Series: Miya Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Designer Yachi, F/M, Fluff, Miya Yumi (my oc for Osamus daughter), Neighbor au, Onigiri Miya, Pining, Post Time Skip, Single Parent AU, Slight Black Jackals, Slight Schweiden Adlers, light SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Miya Osamu would never admit it, but he sure was thankful to his brother for introducing him to the girl next-door.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Miya Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848262
Comments: 50
Kudos: 139





	1. The Pretty Lady

It had all started three months ago, when Atsumu had spent the night at Osamu’s since he had practice early in the morning and his brother’s house was closer. That’s what he had told Osamu anyway, but it seemed to Osamu he had just missed his niece. 

Atsumu had come out of the house stretching. Cringing as he felt all the knots in his back, hand reaching a little to relieve some pain, he had gotten interrupted just as he had reached a tense spot by the noise of folders dropping just a bit away from him.

Turning to look at the noise, he hurried over to help the short woman pick up what she had dropped.

“Ah-Thank you.”

The words from the other had gone in one ear and out the other as Atsumu looked at one of the clear folders, obviously interested as he opened and passed through the other art pieces.

“Th-They aren’t th-“

The anxious girl had been interrupted as the man kneeling to the ground looked up at her with an awestruck expression, still holding her art between his fingers.

“These are amazing!! Hey um..?”

Cheeks growing a little rosey from the praise, she answered.

“Yachi Hitoka.”

“Yachi-san, by any chance do you do graphic design? Would you be up to designing a company logo? A food company to be exact, and you’d be paid of course.”

Atsumu was never one to stall. He always got straight to the point, especially if it would help him go a day without his brother whining about his business design being too bland, even for his liking.

Yachi was never able to say no. Especially when someone seemed to need her help.. And that’s exactly how she ended up infront of her neighbor’s door, with the blond who had long forgotten about his volleyball practice, who had started to knock excitedly on the door.

Opening the door quickly; a little girl with messy hair had peeked out, excitedly going to hug the leg of the man that was beside her.

“Uncle Tsu-Tsu!!”

Distracted by the ball of sunshine below her, she hadn’t even noticed a man identical to the one beside her had come to the door too, leaning against the doorframe.

“‘Tsumu? Back already? ‘They kick you off the team huh? About ti-“

A sour look crossed Atsumu’s face at his brother’s statement, barely holding back from lunging at him as he brought his hands to cover the toddler’s ears.

“Shut up you asshat! Like the team would eve-“ Looking to his right he paused as noticed Yachi’s eyes glued to the ground, her fingers anxiously tapping along her thigh. “-Never mind, it’s not that, but I have someone here I think you should meet.” 

The dark haired brother’s eyes trailed down to look at the woman before him, curiously taking her in as his daughter below him tried to copy his act.

“Woo-ah she’s pretty daddy!”

An almost awestruck voice cut through the silence as the daughter lunged forward to hold Yachi’s hand, absolutely blown away from how pretty the lady was in front of her.

“Miss you’re really pretty!!”

Her cheeks flushed as she looked down to the toddler, a shy smile tugging at her lips while the girl excitedly shook her hand.

Osamu smiled observing his daughter before raising up his hand to greet the shy blonde.

“Miya Osamu. The dope beside you there is Miya Atsumu, and the one practically sending you her energy is my daughter; Miya Yumi.”

Yachi looked into his eyes, finding them kind and caring. They fit the smile he was wearing that seemed to make her feel calm. She brought her hand up to meet his, giving it a firm shake.

“Yachi Hitoka, it’s a pl-“

“Hey wait, who are you callin’ a dope!?”

Sighing as he let go of the woman’s soft hand, he turned his attention back to his brother.

“You. You dope. Who else?”

“Why yo-“

“Aren’t you going to tell me why you introduced me to Yachi-san though?”

Completely forgetting the name calling, Atsumu got his giddy nature back, excitedly telling him about his proposal.

-

Excitement bubbled up in the young woman as she raced to the entrance of Onigiri Miya, hugging her folder close to her chest as if that was helping restrain the feeling she experienced as she looked forward to having Osamu look over the new designs.

The last few months had been fun, coming from work and going straight to Onigiri Miya to share her new designs. It was something she looked forward to on most weekdays. 

Osamu had already picked a design, but Yachi had too much fun working with him that even after she kept coming back to him, showing him her designs for other projects and asking for input. Even drafting up other ideas for Osamu incase he changed his mind, wanting another design for his logo.

Walking into the restaurant always put Yachi at ease. It had a warm atmosphere and kind workers, along with a handsome chef who could somehow put all her worries away with just a smile.

Loosening her grip on her folder, her eyes went to look around the restaurant. Her gaze trying to find the eyes that belonged to the man who she had recently taken quite a liking to, in hopes of getting a few minutes alone with him.

“Ah.” Osamu’s coworker had let out a light chuckle at the sight of the fidgety blonde. “Boss is gonna be happy.”

“Hmmm? Is he now? Why’s that?”

The coworker had jumped a little, nervously laughing after being caught. He nodded his head towards the direction of the girl, trying to shift the boss’s attention onto her. 

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t help chuckle once again as a smile crossed the other’s lips.

“Happy?”

Grumbling lightly, Osamu straightened his cap before looking towards his coworker. 

“Quiet... Can you handle the front for a couple minutes?” Knowing the man beside him would agree along with a teasing comment, Osamu didn’t wait to hear his next sentence. Instead he moved straight to the girl who was slowly getting her hands on his heart strings. “What can I get for you today?”

Turning to him Yachi slightly waved her folder, wearing a bashful smile as she looked up to the chef who had stolen her attention from the thoughts wizzing around her head.

“A minute of your time, maybe?”

“Ouch-“ Bringing a hand over his chest, he feigned hurt. “-Only want a minute of my time? Am I too much for multiple minutes?”

Used to his antics, the blonde huffed lightly pushing her folder against him.

“Shush you.” Though, of course, she still had to ask. “.. So can I have a few minutes of your time?”

A laugh had bubbled up from his throat, threatening to go through the restaurant as he nodded, directing the girl to a table. Giving Yachi his full attention when she began to excitedly open up her folder to him.

Well, he tried to give his full attention to her. Yet the only thing he was able to focus on was how she’d tap his arm lightly before pointing to a different sketch, happily telling him her favorite part before asking his opinion.

Only murmuring little responses; he stayed admiring the way the dimples showed on her cheeks, or admiring how long her lashes looked in this light. Even loosing himself on focusing on the color of her eyes, seeing all her emotions swirl in them.

As Osamu continued conversing with the artist, he hadn’t even noticed the restaurant slowly becoming more empty.

“Boss?”

“Ah-“ Excusing himself from Yachi, he turned to his corworker. “Sorry, sorry, I know I only said a few minutes, what do you need?”

The younger male, no doubt still in his teen years and probably working there for his part time job, shook his head in disagreement.

“Nothing! I just wanted to let you know my shift is over. I’ll be heading home now.”

Smiling as he stood up, the head chef had patted his back.

“Alright, thanks for the hard work today a-! Wait- wait. It’s the end of your shift?! As in it’s-?” Turning to Yachi with a curious look in his eyes, she answered him after checking her phone.

“3:45pm!”

Giving a quick nod in gratitude, he turned his attention back to the younger man. Quickly returning to his previous state of panic.

“It’s 3:45pm!?!? As in fifteen minutes past from when I’m supposed to pick up my daughter!?”

Urgently he turned to look to the blonde behind him. Not even hearing the coworker bid his farewells for the day, he took Yachi’s hands in his much larger ones.

“I know I’ve already took up so much of your time, but I need to be here at least until my next coworker comes for their shift! Could you please-“

Osamu was so relieved by the next words that came out of her mouth, that he hadn’t even noticed the dark blush covering her cheeks from his sudden actions.

“Of course I’ll pick up Yumi for you.”


	2. Honey-Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Yachi and Yumi shenanigans.

Peeking in the classroom door she spotted the familiar mass of curly brown hair, opting to call out her name instead of disrupting the teacher.

“Yu-“

“Excuse me miss?”

_So much for not disturbing the teacher._

The man had leaned down, just beside her face with a curious look as the curls fell down perfectly to the left side of his forehead. He had a slightly lazy aura about him as he continued his sentence, knocking Yachi out of her trance.

“Miss? Can I ask why you’re here?”

“Ah- I’m here for Yumi Miya. I know I haven’t been here before so I’m new here but I swear I’m trusted- You probably won’t believe me I’m sorry! I’ll call the father now for you to confi-“

A loud laugh had cut through her sentence, stopping her from pressing the call button as she opted to look at the teacher who had leaned back, laughing at the girl in front of him.

“Yachi-san, I’m guessing?”

Yumi had suddenly shot up at the mention of Yachi. Looking around hurriedly, she charged full force to wrap her arms around the woman’s waist, squeezing her with all her strength.

“Toto! Daddy didn’t say you were picking me up today!”

Reaching her hand to the toddler’s hair, she lightly brushed her fingers through temporarily forgetting about the man beside her.

“I know he didn’t, I’m sorry,” Crouching down to fully face the toddler, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “Your daddy had to work a little late today, so I’m here for you. Is that okay?”

Yumi had nodded her head excitedly as she clutched to Yachi’s sides.

“So just us?”

“Just us!”

A happy noise came out as she jumped up and down, not being able to contain her excitement at the thought of being able to hang out with the pretty lady.

Matsukawa looked down to them with a light smile on his lips. She is exactly how Osamu had described to him.

“Thank you so much for taking care of her a little longer!” The small blonde had lifted up the giddy toddler as she kept her previous conversation going with the teacher.

Matsukawa shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss the girl.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s the least i can do for a friend, but tell Osamu I said hi.”

Nodding and excusing herself, she carried the fidgety toddler in her arms until she reached Osamu’s car. She opened the car door and secured Yumi in the baby car seat.

The pout on Yumi’s face hadn’t escaped from Yachi’s eye line as she got into the front of the car.

“What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I was hoping you would have been in your car.. I don’t like sitting in the baby car seat..”

Starting the car, Yachi had focused on reversing out of her parking spot, going to drive home before replying to the young one.

“Ah.. I’m sorry. It’s not safe yet for you to be without one... I know they aren’t the comfiest, I always hated being in my one too.”

Upon hearing that Yumi had straightened up leaning forward in her seat wearing a curious look.

“Toto!! You had a seat like this too?”

“That’s right!”

The previously pouting toddler let out a giddy giggle as she snuggled into her seat.

“If you had one, I guess it’s not that bad!”

The rest of the drive was filled with chatter, mostly Yumi’s as she went on about her day. The girl was going into every detail and exaggerating them to make it more interesting for her childlike mind.

She showed no sign of quieting down even as Yachi took her out of the car and towards her front door, opening it up.

“....” Stopping in her tracks, Yachi looked down to her own set of keys. It took her a moment to process what she had done as she brought her hand to her back pocket, tapping Osamu’s keys that were still in her possession.

“Oh no-“

Realising she had forgotten to give Osamu her keys in return, she now knew he had no way of driving her own car home. She ushered Yami inside the house before taking out her phone.

“TOOOTOOO!”

Looking to the toddler in her care, she couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from her throat when she saw just what was happening.

Her golden retriever, that was big enough to be taller than herself if he put his paws on her shoulders, was getting the biggest hug of his life as Yumi. The girl had her little arms wrapped around him, hands getting lost in his fur.

“Toto who’s this!?” Moving around to face the dog, the 4 year old continued to question him himself; “Who are you?”

Forgetting she had already pressed call on Osamu’s contact, she came over to the both of them. She crouched down to run her hands through the dog’s fur.

“This is Waffle!”

The little one’s eyes had sparkled as she looked up to Yachi.

“Waffle? Like the food? Daddy’s gonna love that!! Can he meet Waffle too? Can he? Please?!”

Hearing a loud laugh from the phone, the blonde suddenly remembered she was on a call. She brought the phone up to her ear.

“Sor-“

“Well, Yacchan? Do I get to meet him?”

His voice was so nice, even through a phone speaker.

“Of course you can..” Yachi bit her lip anxiously, slightly twirling Waffle’s hair around her finger.

“.. But Waffle isn’t why I called you- I forgot to leave you my keys, I’m sorry. I can drive back now to get you if you want, or if you’re staying later then I can leave  
the keys there for you- or maybe you’d want to walk home and you said to take my keys and i forgot? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to zone out if you di-“

Yumi stared at the older woman in confusion as she heard her dad’s laughter through the phone.

“It’s fine, no need to worry, I’ll have ‘Tsumu pick me up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I’ll bring food back too.”

“No no! I couldn’t ask you to do that! I’ll cook.”

On the other side of the line, Osamu continued cleaning up around the restaurant, thinking of a way he could get out of eating Yachi’s food without seeming rude. He loved the thought she put into it, but in all honesty she could not cook even if her life depended on it.

“No it’s-“

Still looking for an excuse, he stopped cleaning and opted to take out some ingredients. “It’s okay don’t worry about it. I already have food left over I should bring back. It’ll go to waste otherwise.”

Yachi nodded before releasing he could in fact, not see her.

“Okay then! I’ll leave the door open for you!”

The chef stopped himself as he looked down to his phone with a small smile on his face.

“Yachi-san?”

“Mhm?”

“I’ll see you later.”

Yachi smiled too, as if Osamu’s was contagious through the phone.

“See you later.”

Hanging up the phone and sliding it back in her back pocket, Yachi brought her hands to ruffle at the child’s curly hair.

“Anything you’d like to do until your dad comes?”

Yumi sat up quickly, fumbling her arms quickly to take off her little bag to open it up. Taking out a peace of paper, she excitedly held it up to the blonde girl.

“Do you have colors? Can you help me color this?”

Yachi felt her heart squeeze as she looked at the piece of paper, it was a drawing of her. Taking it from Yumi’s hands she gasped while inspecting it.

“You did this?”

Yumi nodded happily, fidgeting, not being able to keep her energy in.

“Yes!! Yes!! Our teacher told us we should try drawing flowers but I told him I thought you were prettier!”

Letting an awe out of her mouth, Yachi pulled the little girl on her lap, embracing her.

“It’s beautiful Yumi, you made me look amazing.”

Looking up to her with stars in her eyes, the toddler wrapped her arms tightly around Yachi in return.

“Really!? You really think so Toto?”

“I know so.” Picking her up she strolled towards the stairs, going up to her work room. “You should show your Dad this too, I know he’d be so proud having an artist in his family!”

“Nu-uh.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I can’t be an artist!! I already have a job!”

The older girl giggled as she sat on her desk chair, keeping Yumi on her lap as she turned her drawing tablet on.

“Oh? What do you work as?”

“A princess!”

“A princess?! Really!?”

Proudly nodding, the little one folded her arms, speaking in a matter of fact tone.

“That’s right.”

Smiling at the girl, Yachi nodded her head towards the drawing tablet.

“Do you wanna have a try drawing it on this?”

Gasping happily, Yumi nodded hands fidgeting as she awaited Yachi to give her the go-ahead.

Handing the tablet pen to her, Yumi held it tightly in her small hands while she leaned forward, curiously drawing random things on it.

Yachi never even thought of introducing herself to her neighbors, always too shy to go over and ring the doorbell just to say a simple hello.

Honestly, when she saw Atsumu coming towards her, and shortly after dragging her towards the door of her neighbor, she couldn’t help the feeling of excitement that came along with the nervous feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

Yet as she sits here, on her desk chair, with her nei-, no, with her close friend’s daughter on her lap, watching as the toddler lets out ‘ooohs’ and ‘awes’ as she happily messes around with different brushes and colors, she can’t help but kick herself for not introducing herself sooner.

Keeping her attention on the small child, she hadn’t even noticed the noise downstairs.

-

“You sure it’s okay?”

Atsumu nudged his brother to the side, opening the door of his neighbor’s house for him.

“Dude, for the third time. It’s okay, she left it open for ya’.” Taking his shoes off at the door, he noticed the other hadn’t come in yet. “Well okay~ You stay here I’ll just go up and tell Yacchan you’re here mys-“

Osamu came in and quickly took off his shoes, walking ahead of his brother with a sour look on his face.

“You stay here, I’ll tell her.”

Ignoring Atsumu’s laugh, Osamu continued up the stairs, leaving the other to distract himself by playing with the golden retriever. Curiously looking around the walls that held multiple pictures of her friends and family.

Stopping at the top of the stairs he quirked his eyebrow, taking interest in the last photo that was framed on the wall. Looking closer he noticed it as the day he got the new design on his uniform.

Yachi stood beside him smiling as Osamu held up Yumi, who was wrapped up in the sweatshirt and cap that held the design on them.

He’d have to ask her for a copy of the photo.

Looking away from the photo with a warm feeling in his heart, he went down to the door where he heard conversations coming out of.

“So you get to do this as your job?”

Hearing his daughter’s voice, he came closer to the room. Osamu smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, admiring the two who hadn’t yet noticed his presence.

“Yes!”

Leaning back and looking up at her, Yumi spoke in awe.

“Really? You get to draw flowers like this every day? You get money for it too?”

Arms giving a little squeeze to the girl on her lap, Yachi smiled at the other.

“That’s right!”

“Wo-ah-“ Putting the tablet pen to the table, Yumi brought her small hands up to her face, rubbing her chin slightly as if in thought. Osamu noticed she had picked it up from him. “-maybe I do wanna be an artist..”

“Hm? I thought you were a princess though?”

“I can be an artist princess!!”

Covering his mouth with his hand, he muffled his laugh as the warmth in his chest grew bigger.

“What’s so funny?”

Darting his eyes to the side quickly, Osamu let out a sigh at the sight of his brother.

“What are you doing up here?”

“Ya’ took too long. Wanted to see what was up.”

“Well now you know, go back downstairs.”

Atsumu leaned back against the wall, folding his arms with an amused look in his eyes.

“Nah. This is entertaining I think I’ll stay.”

Quirking an eyebrow for the second time that day, Osamu leaned forward to his brother with a curious look on his face.

“What’s entertaining?”

“Watching you act like a sap.”

Before Osamu’s hands could reach his brother’s shirt collar, he got interrupted by the honey-like voice.

“Osamu-san?”

Bringing his hands back down, he held back a grumble watching his brother’s delighted face as he realized Yachi had saved the day.

The dark haired twin came into the room, excitedly crouching down while opening his arms as his daughter ran into his arms.

“Sorry I’m late, Yacchan.”

Yachi shook her head in disagreement and stood up. “Don’t worry about it!! Yumi and I had quite a good time.” Waving to Atsumu who stood in the doorway, she looked back down to Osamu.

“Want to go eat?”

The blonde girl nodded, keeping in a giggle as Yumi broke out of her dad’s hold and hurried down the stairs with Atsumu. Both of them cheering as they were excited to have some of the delicious Onigiri.

Placing his hand to the small of her back, he directed her a little forward as he smiled down at her, with a look in his eye that Yachi couldn’t quiet describe.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi thinks she cooks quiet well actually..
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter <3 comments are appreciated 🥺


	3. Nice, pretty too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from some close friends!

Yawning along with rubbing her eyes, Yachi went to open her front door after having heard the doorbell rang.

“Hel-“ Letting a giggle out at the sight in front of her, she felt the sleepiness slowly fade away. “You alright?”

Osamu grumbled as the toddler fidgeted around in his arms, trying to get free to run around or pet the dog by Yachi’s feet. Osamu only held her tighter as she flailed, clutching a hair brush in his other hand.

“Don’t laugh.”

To be honest, he kind of wanted to hear more of the blonde’s laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t laugh again.”

“Thank you. Anyway-“ Holding his daughter out to the girl infront of him, he spoke in a pleading voice. “Oikawa is picking her up soon with Mari, and I cannot, for the life of me, get these knots out of her hair.”

Finally fumbling out of her Dad’s arms, Yumi ran into the house. She excitedly grabbed one of Waffle’s dog toys before going to go play with him.

Yachi reached forward taking the brush out of his hands as she welcomed him in.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be one minute!!”

Going to the bathroom, she looked through the cupboard for her detangle spray. She knew from experience that it would most likely work on the little girl’s messy hair.

“Yumi?” Moving into the other room she sat on the sofa, patting her lap. “Let me brush your hair?”

Yumi hadn’t heard the girl, still running around excitedly after the dog. Yet she still ended up in Yachi’s lap as Osamu picked her up and plopped her down.

“There you go.”

Laughing lightly she put the product in Yumis hair, and taking the brush up that beside her as Osamu sat down.

“Tired?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if I got a new cereal or something but this little one has been running haywire the past couple days. Just yesterday I was watching her at the restaurant, and she usually stays quiet. Yet for some reason she found more amusement in running around talking to my coworkers... Hopefully she’s calmed down by later tod-“

Osamu stopped from rambling on, looking in bewilderment at his daughter as she hopped off of Yachi’s lap with her hair brushed all the way through.

“Yachi.”

Blushing lightly at the sound of her name rolling off her tongue without any honorifics, she turned to face him.

“Yes?”

“Marry me.”

Her face suddenly going hotter than it’s ever felt; she waves her hands frantically.

“What-? I mean- I gues- Why?!”

“I spent, just over an hour, trying to get those knots out earlier and you just.. Get them out quicker than I can finish my sentence.”

“That’s not a reason to marry someone!!”

Yumi sat there with Waffles leaning on half her body as her arms clutched around him. The child curiously looking at the adults infront of her.

“That’s unfair!”

The two looked to the child who sat on the ground, dismissing their previous conversation as they focused on what Yumi was saying.

“What’s unfair, princess?”

Huffing at her dad, she stood up balling her hands up at the sides of her dress as she exclaimed.

“I’m marrying Toto! Not you!”

“Oh? Are you now?”

Osamu got off the couch, going closer to his daughter.

“That’s right!”

“Well that’s funny, because I think, _I think_ I asked her first.”

Snaking his hands to her tummy he pulled her towards him, quickly tickling his daughter. Laughing and pushing against her dad, she could barely keep the pout on her face.

Getting up and crouching down beside them once Osamu stopped, she wrapped Yumi up in her arms.

“Don’t worry sweetie, your Dad and I aren’t even dating!” Hearing those words come out of her mouth shouldn’t have made Osamu’s heart sink so much. “So you can still marry me!”

“Really?!”

Ignoring the rest of their conversation, Osamu went to pick up his phone that had lit up from a text.

Seeing the familiar contact he turned back to Yumi, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

“Oikawa and Mari are here, Yu-“

“Mari is here??”

Wriggling out of Yachi’s grasp, she ran to take her dad’s hand quickly dragging him out the door while excitedly yelling out her friends name.

Following after them, she watched Osamu make idle chatter with his friend as he secured his daughter in the baby car seat. He was trying to keep Yumi still as all she wanted to do was play with the girl beside her.

“So that’s her?”

“Shut up.” Osamu was smiling as he closed the car door over, looking through the open window in the passenger side to view his friend. “Yeah. That’s her.”

“She looks nice. Pretty too.”

“Quiet, Are you picking Yumi up today too?”

“Yep. Onigiri Miya or your House?”

“I’ll text you when I know. Thanks.”

Waving him off, he walked back to the blonde who was leaning against the doorframe of her house. She welcomed him in again, directing him to the kitchen after closing the door. Turning the kettle on, she took out two mugs for them.

“I’m free later. If you’d like me to watch Yumi?”

“If it’s not a bother, please.”

Osamu wouldn’t like to admit it, but he noticed how his tone changes while talking to the kind girl.

Looking curiously around the kitchen, he couldn’t hide the laugh that came out as he gestured towards the frog timer in the corner.

“What-“

He got a stern look sent his way.

“Who.”

“Who’s that?”

Taking her mug up to her lips, she took a sip of the warm beverage, not helping cool down from the warmth she was already feeling.

“He’s Frankie.”

“You named y-“ Osamu shook his head, letting out a light laugh as he reached forward to take his mug. “Of course you named your frog timer.”

-

After Osamu went to work, the day went by fast for Yachi. She had been polishing off finishing touches of work and then going to prepare food for when Yumi came back from kindergarden.

As soon as she heard her dog’s barking she went to the door, ready to open it and go out an greet Oikawa.

Yet when she opened the door, instead of the toddler and Osamu’s friend, there was two men over 6ft standing right infront of her.

“Excuse us Yachi, Kageyama brought up that we were near by and should drop in to see how you were doing.”

Shaking her head she stood aside opening the door wide for both of them.

“No worries Tsukishima! Make yourselves at home!”

As Kageyama stepped in and went to greet the excitable dog, the other man had put his hand to Yachi’s head; lightly ruffling her hair .

“Energetic as ever.”

“I’m just happy to see you both!”

Yachi directed both of them to the living room, opting them to sit down as she spoke up again.

“Want anything to eat? Or drink?”

Both of the men paled at the thought of eating her food. She had cooked for them a lot back in third year, and they swore they would never put their bodies through that again.

Of course, Kageyama didn’t have the heart to be rude and deny food from his bright friend though.

“Actu-“

Luckily, Tsukishima did.

The tall blond covered Kageyama’s mouth with his hand, putting on a polite smile as he turned to her.

“No thank you, we actually ate before coming.”

She nodded sending an odd look to Kageyamas state before sitting beside them.

“So, how come you guys are in town? I thought you both had away games. I was actually about to text you where I’d be able to watch them!”

“You know you don’t have to watch the-“

“You know I’ll always watch them! I want to.”

Tsukishima sighed, he was used to her answering with that, not having the energy to put up a little argument against the girl. He decided to lean back against the back of the couch.

“We both had practice matches in the area, decided to get together and remembered our dear old friend lived near by. What about you?”

“Did you just ask why I’m in my own town?”

“No, Yachi. What have you been up to?”

Clapping her hands together she leaned forward to be more closer to them, suddenly more excited about the conversation as she came to the topic.

“Do you know Miya Osamu?”

Kageyama sat up straight, a curious look in glimmering his eye as he became interested too.

“Miya Atsumu’s brother?”

Nodding to his question, she continued on.

“Well, he lives next door! I’ve been helping him with the current logo design of his restaurant, along with helping mind his dau-“

As if on cue, the door bell had rang. No doubt Oikawa and Yumi being the ones behind the door.

“Sorry, excuse me for a second!”

Getting up off the couch, she left the two volleyball players to bicker as she went to the door.

Opening the door, she was nearly taken down as the feeling of the toddler’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, giving Yachi the biggest hug she could.

“Yahoo Yacchan~”

Looking up from Yumi, she made eye contact with the tall man infront of her.

“Hello, Oikawa-san?”

“You know my name? Has Osamu talked about me to you? Oh how endearing-“ A mischievous smile came on to his face as he leaned down to her, still making sure to hold his daughter close. “You know, Osamu also talks about you to me, he say-“

“Oikawa-san?”

The light brown haired man recoiled, a disgusted face quickly taking over the previous mischievous one. The familiar voice he oh-so-hated to hear.

“Tobio-chan? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Mari gasped, finally moving out from behind her father as she looked at Kageyama.

“Tobio? The one you said has the super good se-“

Oikawa picked his daughter up, laughing loudly with a embarrassing blush on his cheeks.

“Ah kids! Very silly, right?”

Kageyama nodded towards him, not noticing the toddler that was clinging to his high school manager’s waist was looking up at him. As Yachi waved goodbye to Oikawa, Yumi let go of her going closer to the tall man in the hallway.

With a pout on her lips she placed her hands on her hips, looking up to him.

“Who are you!? You better not be here to marry Toto!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he shook his head in disagreement.

“No. I’m not. I’m Kageyama Tobio. I’m a volleyball player. You?”

Stars swirled in Yumi’s eyes as she recognized the term, her uncle was a volleyball player too.

“Good! I’m Yumi Miya, and I’m a princess.”

Gasping he crouched down to face the girl.

“A princess?”

Nodding Yumi reached her hand to place on his shoulder.

“A princess.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

Yachi could barely keep her laughter in watching the scene unfold infront of her. At least she did better at keeping it in then the blond standing just behind Kageyama.

“She’s not a princess, you idiot.”

Kageyama turned to Tsukishima, voice raising a little as he spoke up.

“I know that, you idiot!”

“Can’t come up with a new insult, huh?”

As Kageyama was about to fall into Tsukishima’s trap of getting a rise out of him, he felt two hands tug at his arm. When he turned to face the girl who the arm’s belonged to. He couldn’t protect his heart from the arrow it when he noticed the child’s teary eyes and quivering lip.

“You don’t think I’m a princess?”

“Great job.”

Taking all his strength to not retaliate to the man behind him, he shook his head in disagreement.

“I think you’re a princess.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! next chapter will have more of Tsukishima and Kageyama!! excited to write it and hope you will all enjoy it ♥️ will probably post before Wednesday!
> 
> Mari is my friends oc for Oikawa and Iwaizumi daughter! You can find her hcs and art about her on her twitter account @Beefkuto!!


	4. Secret ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone saying her food didn’t taste good, Yachi wondered why Osamu talked so highly about this secret ingredient she had supposedly put in it.

The curly haired toddler sat up on Kageyama’s lap. Yachi went to go get the food she had prepared in advance for Yumi.

She had obviously dubbed the setter as her favorite, asking him all sorts of questions as he looked like he didn’t have a clue what was going on.

The girl suddenly stopped as she watched Kageyama’s face pale. Being the curious child she is, Yumi turned around only to see Yachi placing a bowl of soup down in front of her.

Yumi didn’t like Yachi’s food. No one did. To be honest, it gave her an upset stomach.

She didn’t have the heart to potentially upset Yachi, though.

“I’m sorry Toto.. I can’t eat soup gives me a sore tummy..”

“Oh it does? Gosh- I gave it to you the other week I’m so sorry sweetie!” The blonde reached down and took the bowl up, before looking back to the toddler.

“I’ll make you something else then!”

As much as Tsukki didn’t like kids, and didn’t want to hurt Yachi’s feelings, he couldn’t help but feel bad when he saw the troubled face on the small girl’s face.

Standing up he went over to Yachi. He took up the bowl with his right hand, and then brought his other to rub at her shoulder.

“I’ll make her something to eat.”

“Tsukishima..? Are you sure? _You_ want to make her something to eat?”

“I can be nice.”

None the less, she shook her head in disagreement.

“No, you’re a guest. You shouldn’t.”

“Yach-“

“No Tsukishima. You’re a guest in my home. I’m mak-“

“Yachi,” He took a firmer voice this time, making the girl go quiet as he looked her in the eyes. “You _can’t_ cook. I also can’t put the kid through eating your food.”

Tsukishima patted her shoulder and nodded to Yumi before going into the kitchen, making something for her to eat. It took Yachi a few moments to process what she had just been told, responding under her breathe.

“Oh...”

A light laugh came from the kitchen along with the sound of cutlery being taken out.

“Bit of a late response.”

Yachi sat down on the couch while anxiously twiddling her fingers on her lap.

“Tsukki is mean!”

Kageyama only nodded in response to Yumi’s exclamation.

_Is her food really that bad? Anytime she offered it to someone they’d always make an excuse. Not to mention how they would go as white as a sheet at the mention of it... God she had made so much meals for Osamu over the past months to help him, had she only been giving him horrible food?_

Clambering off of Kageyama’s lap, Yumi went forward to grip her hands around Yachis fidgeting ones, interrupting her train of thought. Yachi raised her gaze from her lap to the child’s chestnut eyes.

“It’s not all bad! Daddy likes your cooking, and he’s a chef!!”

Yachi didn’t know why, but for some reason hearing Osamu liked it made her feel a bit better.

“Really?”

Nodding, Yumi smiled as she held the blondes’ hands tighter.

“He always eats the dinners you give us! You can tell by the look on his face it doesn’t taste good-“ Yachi forgot how blunt kids could be, but she knew she meant no harm. “-but he always eats it all saying it tastes the best because you put a secret ingredient in it!”

“What’s the secret ingredient?”

Taking her hands back, Yumi shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the coffee table behind her, huffing.

“Daddy says it’s a secret! Even for me!”

Even when Tsukishima came in with the plate full of food for the toddler, she couldn’t help but lean back against the chair. Her mind trying to think of what the ingredient could be.

It’s her cooking. Surely she’d know.

“You seriously have a frog timer?”

Yachi nodded, still deep in thought as she spoke to her friend.

“Yes. He’s Frankie.” Even though she could tell Tsukishima was teasing her, she knew him well enough to know what he was actually thinking.

“I’ll send you the link to where I bought him later.”

“What!? Why? It’s not like I want a dumb frog timer in my kitchen...”

_Ouch, dumb frog timer?_

Kageyama spoke up as he ran his fingers through the hair of the dog that laid beside him on the couch. Waffles huffing softly as he rested his head on his lap.

“Send me the link Yachi, please.”

Nodding, she smiled lightly looking at him.

“Of course! Are you going to get one too?”

“No. I want to see if they have any cat timers. Maybe if I get some cat themed stuff they’ll start to like me more.”

-

As the three friends conversed amongst eachother, the toddler slowly fell asleep against Kageyama’s side. It got to about 7pm before Tsukishima had stood up, stretching his arms out.

“Well, we still have practice matches in the morning. This ass and I better be going.”

“Ass?”

Tsukishimas eyes widened in horror as he looked down to the sleepy toddler who had uttered those words.

Osamu was going to kill him.

“No! No- Yumi don’t say that!”

“Ass!”

Yachi went over crouching down beside Yumi. Kageyama tried to keep his laughter in at the panicked state of the man who had passed on the curse.

“Yumi, that’s not a nice word! We don’t say that.”

“But Tsukki said it!”

“Well ‘Tsukki’ is not nice! He has an excuse.”

“What did you say? Why don’t yo-“

“Boys.”

Both of them shuddered as Yachi stood up, holding the sleepy Yumi in her arms as she glared at both of them.

“Sorry Yachi.”

Both of the volleyball players uttered out as Kageyama stood up too, reaching over to lightly ruffle Yumi’s hair.

“We really do have to get going though. Take care of the castle and Miss Yachi over here. Alright, Princess Yumi?”

Maybe the kid grew on him a little.

“Will do, Yama!”

Yachi couldn’t help the smile that came across her face as an even bigger one came across Yumi’s.

Walking them to the door, Yachi opened it saying her goodbyes. She made sure they told her when their next match would be.

As she closed the door, she heard a text notification sound. She shifted the tired toddler in her arms before reaching to grab her phone, looking at the tests on her screen.

From Osamu  
Sent 5:48pm  
\- Sorry I’m a bit late, I’ll be home around 8pm

From Tsukishima   
Sent 7:05pm  
\- Can you send me the link..

Laughing lightly while walking to the couch, she texted the link to Tsukki and that she’d see Osamu soon.

Laying back down on the couch and pulling one of the blankets to her, she covered both Yumi and herself before putting a Disney movie on for them.

-

Pausing the movie due to the doorbell ringing, she took Yumi back up in her arms as she went to open the door.

“Onigiri Miya delivery?”

Osamu smiled slightly, holding up a bag that no doubt contained her favorite Onigiri orders. Seeing the bag of food reminded her of what she was told earlier; her cooking was terrible.

She stepped aside, letting him in as her eyebrow quirked a little in question.

“Hm?” Hearing her Dad’s voice, the little one in Yachi’s arms had yawned while reaching her own arms out to Osamu. “I thought you didn’t do deliveries?”

Stepping in and handing the bag to the blonde, Osamu took his daughter out of her arms and into his, fitting Yumi snug against his side as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Well, you’re the exception.”

Closing the door behind him, Yachi lead him into the living room.

“Sure, smooth talker.”

“You think I’m smooth?”

She blushed lightly ignoring the question, patting the space beside her for him to sit down.

“How was work?”

Sitting down beside her, he took the blanket back up draping it’s over both of their laps.

“Good, but more importantly how was your day? You’re wearing a pout like it’s a clothing item in your closet.”

“Ah, about that...” She looked away, an embarrassed blush taking over the previous flustered one as she looked away from him. “.. Am I that bad at cooking?”

“What? No! Wh-“

“Tsukishima and Yumi told me..”

A sympathetic smile graced his lips as he brought his hand to her shoulder, gently rubbing it.

“It’s not the end of the world. I can teach you if you want.” Leaning a little to look her in the eyes, he gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “I think your food is the best though.”

“You’ll teach me? Really?”

Osamu nodded, resting back against the couch.

“Mhm. Just pick a day.”

“Thank you then, but, I have a question.” Osamu looked at her, curious of what the question was as he nodded for her to go on. “What’s this secret ingredient Yumi mentioned?”

Smiling, he brought his index finger over his lips.

“It’s called secret ingredient for a reason, right?”

Huffing, the blonde laid back beside him.

“You’re really not going to tell me _my own_ secret ingredient?”

“Yup.” Osamu brought his hand down from his lips, bringing his arm to lay around Yachi’s shoulders, fitting her in snug against his side. “You know-“ He nodded towards the Disney movie that was paused on screen, changing the topic. “I know _all_ of these song lyrics.”

Yachi smiled as she unconsciously snuggled into his side, letting her arm drape across him and Yumi. She pressed play on the remote before opening up the bag of onigiri.

“I bet you do.”

-

“Osamu-sa-“ Even though Osamu told her many times she didn’t have to use honorifics for him anymore, she still used them every so often out of habit. She was trying to get out of it though. “Osamu, what would you like to watch next?”

She turned to look up to him after he hadn’t responded, which resulted in her heart strings being tugged. His eyes were closed and a light smile was on his lips. Fast asleep.

Should she wake him? She had a guest room he could sleep in instead of the couch..

As she opened her mouth to speak she suddenly couldn’t get the words out.

Yachi didn’t understand why, but she wanted to be selfish, keep him here with her.

Just to stay in his warmth a little longer.

The blonde had felt this lingering feeling for a while. Always wanting to reach out to his hand when they stood together. Wanting to wrap her arms around him as he stood in front of her with that dumb charming smile on his face.

She was confused. Confused as to why she was so infatuated with being in contact with Osamu, confused as to how he always made her feel warm with just the simplest things.

From the start of first year to the end of their third year; Hinata, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and herself tended to have late night get togethers. Which resulted in one of them always falling asleep like this, or even asleep leaning against her. It never affected her then. 

That’s why she couldn’t make out why the sight of Osamu, with his arm wrapped around his daughter who was asleep and sprawled across him. His other arm wrapped loosely around herself while he let out soundless breathes, made her heart beat so loud Yachi was sure it would wake them up.

Again, she didn’t want to wake them up.

She wanted to be _selfish._

Just this once.

Yachi turned away from Osamu, resting her head on his chest.

It was nice, the steady and slow heartbeat, so much calmer than hers.

The calm breathing that came with it too, convincing Yachi he was asleep as she indulged in her selfishness.

“Ah.”

She held him tighter, warmth and nervousness swirling around inside her as she realized.

“This is the secret ingredient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!! probably updating before Sunday :) comments are appreciated ♥️


	5. A moment in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time always seems to freeze in perfect moments like these.

“Daddy, Why can’t we have a dog?”

Osamu leaned his head back against the couch, looking up to his daughter who was currently brushing, clipping or doing anything to style his hair.

“Hm?”

“Toto’s dog is really fun! He always comes to cuddle and does tricks if you give him treats.. I would love a dog like that!”

“I’m sorry princess...We don’t have enough time to take care of a dog like they deserve.”

“I have lots of time! Especially with Toto! She can help!”

Dismissing her with a shake of his head, he winced as she brushed his hair a little too hard.

“Hito-“ He paused, quickly correcting himself. “Yachi is already taking care of her dog. Plus if you ever want to play with Waffle you can always ask her.”

Yumi puffed her cheeks, clearly not happy with her Dad’s answer. Reaching for another clip, she brought a strand of hair over one, and then another clipping them.

She let out multiple huffs while trying to put the hair in to a braid, getting upset when it didn’t look like the one her classmate had in her hair.

Osamu was confused. Usually his daughter was content playing with his hair but today she seemed restless, continuing to take the clips out and putting them back in every other second.

Finally, she had enough. Putting the clips down she let out an angry noise, folding her arms.

“Can Toto come over now?”

Turning his head, Osamu looked at his daughter curiously.

“Sure. I’ll text her now, but why?”

“She’ll definitely know how to do a braid.”

He nodded, reaching towards his phone as he clicked onto Yachi’s contact.

“Also ask if she can bring over make-up.”

Another nod as he sent the text.

“Also Waffle.”

He nodded once again, sending the text with a light laugh.

“Anything else, princess?”

Still in her grumpy mood, Yumi huffed looking away from him.

“That’s all.”

-

Walking down the driveway to his brother’s house, Atsumu quirked an eyebrow at the familiar blonde who approached the door too.

“Yacchan?”

A light hum in question escaped passed her lips as she looked to the other, taking out her keys.

“Ah- Hi Atsumu-san!”

Watching her fiddle with her keys, Atsumu noticed she selected one that matched the one he had in his hands.

Curiosity bubbling up, he wondered why she would have a key.

They were friends, yes, but his twin wasn’t one to just give his spare keys out.

_Are Osamu and Yachi dating? No. He would have told him._

Atsumu let out a slight sigh, forgetting that he came here to rant about his teammate Sakusa and instead getting more curious about the relationship of his brother. 

_He knew Osamu was head over heels for her. It was obvious as day, but did Yachi return those feelings?_

Deciding he should stop looking into it and assuming, he opted to speak up in a questioning tone.

“‘Samu gave ‘ya a key? How come?”

Yachi shrugged lightly slotting the key in the door.

“He said something along the lines of if I needed something I could get it easily. I gave him mine too.”

Not really believing his brother’s excuse to the girl, Atsumu just gave an understanding nod waiting for her to open the door. 

“So, Yacchan, what brings you here?”

A light smile crossed her face as she held up her bag.

“Yumi asked for make-up, and-“ Yachi gasped, quickly realizing she was also asked to bring Waffle over. Opening the door slightly and taking back her key, she held out the bag of make-up a little anxiously. “Can you maybe bring this in? I forgot to bring someone.”

Taking a hold of the surprisingly light bag, he waved her off.

“‘Course! Don’t worry about it.”

As Yachi gave her thanks and went back over to her house, he wrapped his other hand around the doorknob opening the door.

About to call out his brother’s name, he got interrupted by a soft voice calling out.

“In here Yachi.”

“What kinda voice is _that?_ ”  
  
Faking a groan, Osamu leaned his head back to look at his brother.

“Shut up. What are you doing here?”

Answering his brother’s question, the blond dramatically fell to the couch opposite him, letting out an exasperated sound.

“You won’t _believe_ what Omi-kun did.”

_Ah, Sakusa._

You’d swear Osamu was best friends with the man by how much he knew about his personality and odd quirks due to his brother’s rants.

Osamu swore if he ever met him again, he’d beg him to just go ahead and ask his twin out so he could stop complaining to him.

By the way Atsumu says he acts towards him, Osamu thinks they might actually be good friends.

He’s met a few of his good friends through Atsumu actually, like Yachi for example..

 _Oh, yeah Yachi was coming over._

He should go get Yumi out of her room before Yachi came. She ran up still in her huff not long after Osamu had texted the blonde girl.

Or maybe he should prepare food for the three of them? She might be hungry. 

Her favorite was fugashi if he remembered correctly.. That’s more of a sweet though not something you could have for a meal.

Osamu always thought it fit her well for her favorite, a sweet food for a sweet girl. It reminded him of how his mom used to joke _‘you are what you eat.’_

“Are ya even listening?!”

“No.”

“Ass!”

Osamu looked at his brother, a little confused by Atsumu’s shocked face.

“Don’t curse that loud. Yumi could hear you.”

“‘Samu.. Did that really sound like _my_ voice to you..?”

Becoming even more confused, he followed his brother’s line of sight before seeing a proud Yumi with her hands placed on her hips.

“Yumi!?”

Osamu got up hurriedly, ignoring Atsumu’s laughter in the background as he crouched down to his daughter.

“Did you just curse? Who taught you that?”

“Tsukki! He said Yama is an ass!!”

_He was going to kill that sendai frogs player._

Settling his hands on Yumi’s shoulders, he spoke up.

“Don’t curse okay? It’s not nice at all.”

Frowning, the toddler’s lip quivered a little.

“I’m not nice?”

“No- Honey-“ Osamu pulled his daughter in for a hug incasing her small body in his arms. “You’re lovely. It’s just saying those words aren’t nice, okay?”

She nodded, gripping her hands onto her dad’s sweatshirt.

“Does Toto say bad words?”

A laugh bubbled up from his throat as he held her tighter, Yumi sure did put Yachi on her own pedestal.

“No. She doesn’t say bad words.”

“Okay.. I won’t say bad words anymore then..”

“What about me Yumi? I don’t curse either!”

Osamu nearly busted his lung trying to keep his laughter in, he swears his twin brother has made up curse words his mouth is that potty.

Squirming out of her dad’s grip, Yumi spoke to her uncle in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I want to be like Toto!! Not you!”

Now it was Osamu’s turn to laugh as a shocked expression came across Atsumu’s face.

“Yumi!?!?”

Hearing the door open, the dark haired twin leaned back to view the hall. Seeing the girl walk in a smile immediately graced his lips as he spoke up.

“Hey Yachi.”

“Hey! I’m sorry I took long I got a call-“ A light laugh came out between her words as Yumi ran towards Waffle wrapping her little arms around him excitedly. Looking to Atsumu as she reached a hand out to Osamu. “Atsumu-san, where did you leave the bag?”

“In the hallway.”

Yachi nodded and looked back down to Osamu as he held her hand, standing back up with his own strength but letting Yachi believe she had helped him.

“What was the call about?”

“Just a client-“ She gave a light squeeze to his hand before letting it go. “Don’t worry about it.” Dismissing him from any further questions, she went to go get the make-up bag.

As soon as Yachi was out of earshot, Atsumu spoke up in a mocking soft voice.

“Oh my _god_ Yachi Hitoka just held my hand, she just held my hand! I ain’t never washing this hand again- Oh wait I am a chef I must wash m-“

Covering his daughter’s ears, Osamu let a foul expression come upon his face as he looked at his brother.

“Shut up. That’s not what I was thinking at all and why wouldn’t I wash my hands? That’s disgusting. Please tell me you wash your hands after your dear ‘Omi-kun’ held them.”

Puffing his cheeks, Atsumu stuck out his tongue.

“Jokes on you Omi-kun never held my hand!!”

A teasing smile pulled at Osamu’s lips.

“Awe~ Is that so?”

Growing agitated at his teasing, Atsumu grumbled.

“If yer daughter wasn’t here I swear I’d knock ya’ into next week.”

“Yeah right- You wouldn’t even be able to knock me out of my spot.”

Atsumu stood up, his face contorting into an irritated expression.

“Wanna bet?”

Yachi laughed entering the room, looking to Yumi as the girl came beside her.

Osamu completely forgot about his previous agitation as he heard her angelic laugh.

“They are always like this Toto.”

The toddler sounded exasperated, sitting down beside Yachi.

“Are they?”

Huffing, Atsumu sat back down crossing his arms. 

“Just cause he’s ‘annoyin.”

Leaving Osamu to retort to that, the blonde looked down at the young one.

“So you want me to show you how to do a braid?” Once she got the nod from Yumi, she looked back to Osamu. “Do you mind if I braid your hair to show her?”

To say Atsumu only got a little amusement from watching his brother’s cheeks flare at just the simple idea of the girl’s hands running through his hair was an understatement.

As he sat in front of Yachi, he could only roll his eyes at his brother’s expression. “You know, ‘Tsumu I bet Yachi could help you out with this whole Sakusa situation.”

Curiosity kicked in as ran her fingers through his hair, making sure there was no knots before teaching Yumi how to braid.

“What situation?”

Leaning back slightly into her touch, he let his eyes fall shut. Answering for his brother.

“This guy on his team. He really likes him.”

God, if he thought anything in his life was hard it was nothing compared to the feeling of trying to stay awake as Yachi’s fingers threaded through his hair, trying to lull him to sleep.

Quite like earlier, he wasn’t listening to the two of them talk as he focused on how her fingers felt. Gently holding a hair in place before taking another part over it, clipping it down and redoing the same step. Taking breaks out of her conversation with Atsumu to tell his daughter how to do it properly.

It wasn’t long before his hair felt tied down, familiar to the feeling of his heart.

Was Yachi just used to doing that?

Or was his body just to delicate to her touch?

He had heard a term from his mother long ago, a glass canon.

It looked strong, but was very easily broken.

_Fragile._

Maybe that’s how his heart was to Yachi.

Atsumu let out a chuckle as he viewed his brother. Osamu was up to his neck in the sea of love and wrapped so tight around the string of fate he could barely hide it.

Who knew his twin would become such a love-sick fool.

“Can I do your make up now?”

Yumi had broke both the twin’s from their thoughts as she sat on her Dad’s lap, reaching for the make-up bag that Yachi handed her.

Not even trying to disagree, he simply nodded and let his daughter start messily applying the make-up to him.

“Uncle Tsu-Tsu?”

“Yes?”

“If you like your friend so much, why don’t you tell him?”

“It’s hard..”

“No it’s not!! I can do it for you! I tell the boys I like that I like them all the time!”

“What-!?” Osamu opened his eyes, looking at his daughter worriedly. “What kind of boys do you like? Why do you like boys?! Who do you like and how can I get Matsukawa to kick them out of class??”

“He’s not in my class!”

“Who is it then?”

“Yama!”

Atsumu let out a disgusted sound as he stood up.

“ _Kageyama!??_ Are ya _‘kiddin_ me?!”

“Yeah!”

“Why him!?”

Cutting in over his brother, Osamu spoke up louder.

“Why him?! Why anyone!? You are just a princess you do not need a boy. If you want one so bad you can have Waffle he is a boy.”

“I want Yama!”

Yachi could only laugh as she watched the twins, one bickering over how his daughter would like a boy and the other over why she liked that particular boy.

Slowly but surely, the two men started bickering at each other instead of the topic they were previously on.

That was until Atsumu burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry dude, I literally can’t take ya seriously when you look like that.”

Osamu crossed his arms over his chest as he proudly talked back to him.

“Excuse me!? My daughter does amazing make-up. You wished you look like me.”

“I can do uncle Tsu-Tsu’s make-up too!”

Not being able to disagree to his niece, Atsumu stopped talking back to his brother before crouching down infront of her.

“I’d love for ya to do it, but I should really be heading home now.”

She puffed her cheeks to his answer, clearly not happy about it. Osamu sat back down on the couch, reaching his hand to lightly ruffle her hair.

“Practice early tomorrow?”

“Actually, none. Omi-kun told me the team is off the day for some event apparently.” As if a light bulb appeared at the top of his head sparking an idea, he excitedly looked down to Yumi. “You can do the make-up at my house! Wanna stay the night with yer’ cool uncle Tsu-Tsu?! I’ll let ya eat ice cream before bed ‘n all!”

Happy at the chance to spend more time with her uncle, she giddily hopped around turning to her dad.

“Can I?! Can I please?”

He leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead as he smiled.

“Of course princess.”

-

Once Osamu had packed a little bag for her and went over with Atsumu how to take care of her, they had gone to the door, bidding their farewells.

“If there’s anything wrong, call me. Don’t let her stay up past 10pm. Also don’t let her watch anything scary. Pl-“

“Ya know. I do know how to look after her, I’ve done it a few times.”

“Yeah. I know. I just worry.”

Atsumu patted his brother’s shoulder as he smiled.

“I know ya do. I’ll be fine though.”

“I’m worried about her you idiot!!”

“She’ll be fine too of course.”

Waving off his brother to instead bend down and give his daughter a quick hug.

“Be good, kay?”

“Kay!”

He pressed another kiss to her forehead before letting her go to the car with his twin, waving them goodbye as he returned to Yachi.

“It’s getting late. You should go soon also, you need rest.”

Walking into the sitting room, he sat beside her and curiosity watched as she picked out wipes from a packet in her bag.

“I will, but let me clean this off you otherwise your skin will be a mess in the morning.”

Osamu quickly halted her, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

“Can you take a picture first?”

She nodded, taking his phone from him. She held it up taking a photo of the cute single dad in front of her.

“It looks great on you!”

He smiled, taking the phone back from her. Leaning closer to her as she brought the wipes up to his face.

“Yeah?” he chuckled, the feeling lightly tickling him. “Maybe I should get her to do my make-up more often.”

Gently wiping the make-up off his face, a soft smile took over her features while she looked up into his eyes.

“I think you look nicer without it, too.”

Even after she put the wipes down, she couldn’t drag her eyes away from his. Only being able to move her hand back up to his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across it.

Osamu was too busy gazing into her eyes to relish in the feeling of her soft hand against his cheek. Too busy exploring the unknown in those chocolate eyes that held the same emotion he knew rivaled his.

_Adoration._

His eyes trailed over her face. She was beautiful.

Not even thinking about it, as if on instinct his hands raised to cup her cheeks in his palms. Leaning his forehead against her’s.

They were _so_ close.

Their lips only _inches_ away.

Osamu _wanted_ to kiss her.

By the way Yachi was looking at him, she longed to kiss him too.

Both of them beyond curious of how the other’s lips would feel against their own.

Osamu had been thinking about how it would feel for a while.

_To feel his lips press against her own soft ones._

With his words being spoke against her lips, he whispered.

“Hitoka-“

_**Buzz.** _

Alas, the moment that seemed to have them frozen in time had stopped.

Both of them quickly leaned back, awkwardly shuffling as Osamu went to pull out his phone.

From Atsumu  
7:04pm  
You better take her on a date tomorrow.

“I-I should go now.”

Sliding his phone back in his pocket, he stood up along side her. Guiding her to the door.

“Yeah.. See you tomorrow?”

Yachi nodded, a blush now evident on her cheeks as she walked out the door.

“See you tomorrow.”

Once she was safely back in her house, Osamu closed the door behind him.

Leaning against it, he slid down it contemplating over what had just happened.

Deciding not to think over it much now, he took back out his phone.

-

Atsumu quirked an eyebrow as he checked the text he had received in response.

From Osamu  
7:07pm  
I’m going to kill you. 

_What had he done now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that this chapter took a while...had a bit of a writers block but hopefully i can get the next chapter up on sunday! hope everyone enjoys ♥️ also! incase i haven’t said before, Yumi is 4years old and has brown curly hair! she has little dimples when she smiles and has brown eyes too :>!


	6. Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu wonders, wonders if Yachi is thinking the same as him.

Waking up, Osamu groaned as he checked the time on his phone.

7:23am.

_ Again? _

_ Only 20 minutes? _

Osamu hadn’t been able to sleep at all, waking up every so often as his thoughts reminded him of what occurred that night.

_ He was so close. _

_ So close to finally expressing his feelings to her. _

_ So close to feeling her lips against his. _

He let out another exasperated sound. Turning over to bury his head in his pillow.

_ Stop thinking about it. _

Closing his eyes again, he shifted around to get comfy. Theres no use thinking about it.He should just try and get some more sleep, it’s sunday after all, tomorrow he won’t get to sleep in.

_ It felt good to say her name. _

_ He wonders if Yachi is thinking the same thing as him. _

**_ Stop- _ **

_ She probably is... She’s probably disappointed she didn’t get to kiss him either.. _

**_ Stop. She probably didn’t even want to. Sleep. _ **

_ No, she wanted to kiss him just as bad. _

“Ugh.”

Osamu got up, officially giving up on the idea of sleep as the girl next-door took over his thoughts. Taking his phone in his hands again, he checked the time while walking out of his room.

7:36am.

Today was going to be slow.

He still had to text Yachi to ask when she’d be over.

A yawn escaped him as he clicked on her contact. 

Wonder how this will pan out.

-

Atsumu fumbled with the child’s car seat for multiple minutes before finally getting it right.

Getting in the front he felt dejected for taking that long. It didn’t help that said toddler he was doing it for kept asking if she should do it instead.

“Ya’ wanted to go for ice-cream?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“Okay!”

The enthusiasm of the child already brought a smile on his face as he started the car, looking forward to the day with his niece that lay ahead of him.

Atsumu didn’t bother put directions into the navigator. He already knew the place that made her favorite ice cream due to how many times he had brought her there.

Yumi rambled on in the back, telling all sorts of stories she could think up of until the sound of a ringtone filled the car.

Not looking away from the road, Atsumu assumed it was his brother checking up.

“Answer.”

Yet instead of his brother’s voice coming to irritate him, he was met with the sound of his Captain’s.

“Atsumu?! Why aren’t you here? I assumed you were late for warm ups but the practice with them is gonna start soon.”

_ Practice with them? _

_ Practice with who? _

Atsumu was beyond confused, he was told they had the day off by Sakusa.. He wouldn’t lie to him would he?

Scratch that.

Of _course_ he would.

“Captain- I’m so sorry. I was told we didn’t have any practice today.” Atsumu scowled when he heard Sakusa’s chuckle in the background, obviously he was on speaker too. “I have a situation though. I’m not sure if I can make it.”

“What kind of situation?”

Parking into the nearest shop so he could focus on the conversation, he answered.

“I’m looking after my niece for the day.”

“Niece? Myaa-sam as a daughter?!”

Bokuto’s voice filled the car at the mention of Osamu.

“Yep.”

Hearing shuffling from the other side, Atsumu assumed his captain moved to a quieter place.

“Can your brother not-“

“Nope. Sent him on a date, hopefully.”

He heard the captain hum on the phone, obviously in thought as he hadn’t replied back the blond yet. Turning his phone off speaker and holding it up to his ear, Atsumu turned to check on Yumi.

She seemed confused but stayed quiet none the less, letting her uncle speak to his captain.

Shugo let out another huff, completely conflicted about what to do.

After another minute he finally spoke up.

“We need you here, is it possible to bring her with you?”

Reaching his hand out, Atsumu spoke in a slightly gentler voice as he ruffled the toddler’s hair.

“Wanna go to yer uncle Tsu-Tsu’s practice?”

Nodding happily, Yumi started fidgeting in her seat as she got excited. The ice cream long forgotten at the new idea of seeing her uncle in action.

“Yes please!!”

“Okay.” Ruffling her hair once more before turning back, Atsumu set the phone back on speaker. “See ya soon Captain.”

-

Osamu sighed, turning his phone off after his brother hadn’t answered his call again.

He must be on call with someone else.

Deciding to call Atsumu later, Osamu went to take out the ingredients for the lunch he was making today. Subconsciously he pulled out the little utensils and took a small portion out of ingredients, forgetting that his daughter wasn’t beside him as of now to try cook in her own easy bake kitchen that was placed beside his own.

The fact that he hadn’t gone to tidy them up once he noticed was a clear sign something else was occupying his mind.

_ Someone else. _

_ Specifically, Yachi Hitoka. _

She seemed fine over text, happy to go along with the activity he had planned but that didn’t help the fact that he was nervous to see her again.

He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to just stand beside her at a distance now that he knows the feeling of her soft breath on his lips.

Or the feeling of her cheek that she subtly nestled into the palm of his hand.

_ Or th- _

His thoughts were blown away as soon when the sound of his doorbell flooded through the house.

Could that be her? No, no. She has a key.

The anxiety pooling up in the bottom of his stomach drained down as he walked to the front door, happily accepting the distraction of whoever was on the other side.

Unfortunately he couldn’t be more wrong. Opening the door he was immediately greeted with the person that was occupying his thought all day.

Stepping to the side he let Yachi in, thinking to himself the house already felt brighter.

“Hey.”

The blonde walked a little ahead of Osamu when he nodded towards the kitchen, silently telling her that’s where they were going.

“Hi..” The chef doesn’t think his sharpest knife could cut the tension in the room. “So what are you teaching me to make?”

Thankfully, he’s in his comfort zone today, so things won’t feel that out of place as he spends time with her.

“Onigiri, of course. Nice and simple.”

Yachi out a light huff as she went to wash her hands.

“You say simple but I made it before and you all thought it was bad apparently.”

As a conversation started to flow a light smile tugged at his lips.

He was stupid for thinking today would be weird. He obviously forgot how easy it is to talk to her.

“I said it was good!! I ate all of it!”

“You only said it was good because the secret ingredient!”

A bigger smile came over his face as he dried his own hands after washing them.

“The secret ingredient always makes it good.”

-

Panting as he entered the gym, Atsumu only held Yumi tighter as she threatened to run out of his arms to explore around.

“Baby?!”

The little one only looked at the owl haired man that was pointing to her. Puffing her cheeks out in irritation as she called out.

“I’m not a baby!”

“Sorry I’m late.”

While his voice sounded apologetic, his eyes were glaring daggers at the snickering Sakusa.

Clicking his tongue at the man, Atsumu walked towards his captain, not noticing who was on the other side of the court yet.

“So who are we-“

“Yama!!!”

Startled by his niece yelling out, he loosened his grip lightly as she fumbled out of his arms. Quickly running under the net to greet the man.

Sighing at the sight of her wrapping her arms tightly around the Adler’s setter, he turned back to his captain.

“Playin’ against them? Are ya’ serious?”

“Yeah. You should go get changed.”

“I’ll go now. What’s the situation with having my niece here though? She’s a good kid but I can’t promise ya’ she’ll just sit to the side the whole time.”

“It’s fine. All of us here have experience with kids I’m sure we can handle her here for practice.”

“Kay. Can ya’ look after her while I change?”

He didn’t wait for his captain’s response as he went off, knowing that even if there was a chance he said no that he’d be able to charm him into doing it. After all, his captain was really just a softie on the inside.

Meian only chuckled lightly in response, going over to the side of the net his childhood friend was on so he could look after the kid.

He let himself chat idly to Fukuro while keeping an eye on her.

It was quite amusing honestly. Watching the setter that was intimidating on the court; crouched down and being hugged tightly by a hyperactive toddler.

Romero came over beside him, crouching down to ruffle the little one’s hair already knowing how to interact with kids due to having his own. Letting a smile come over his face as she had a similar one to his actions.

Ushijima and Hoshiumi stood beside eachother, looking down at the toddler in question not really having a clue what to do.

“Do you like volleyball?”

The spiker only leaned down slightly to look at her, trying his best to talk to her.

Of course, not wanting Ushijima to beat him Hoshiumi crouched down to be closer.

“What’s your favorite position? Is it outside hitter?! I’m an outside hitter!”

Fukuro let out a light laugh as his team tried to make the child feel comfortable, interrupting his and Meian’s conversation as the rest of the Black Jackals came over interested in what all of the fuss was about.

“Atsumu has a kid?”

Looking back to the Jackals captain in question, he watched how the other shook his head.

“No, Osamu’s. His brother.”

Giving an understanding nod he had to keep another laugh in as he watched Hoshiumi get offended that the child seemed to like Kageyama and Hinata more than him.

“You’re Toto’s friend too?!”

The tangerine headed player quirked an eyebrow to the name, looking to Kageyama for an answer.

“Yachi.”

“Ah! Yes I am!! She used to be our manager back in high school!”

Sparkles surrounded her as she broke out of Kageyama’s arms, gripping on to Hinata’s hands as she exclaimed.

“Toto liked volleyball?!” She quickly turned back to Ushijima hopping up and down excitedly. “Mister! I like volleyball!” Looking to Hoshiumi she continued. “My favorite position is Manager!”

“That’s not a position! Are you _sure_ your favorite isn’t outside hitter?!”

She puffed her cheeks a little more, crossing her arms.

“Manager is the best because Toto played manager!”

“Is setter not your favorite? Your uncle Tsu-Tsu’s a setter!”

Sakusa laughed out at the nickname which earned him yet another glare from the man ducking under the net.

“Manager is still my favorite!”

-

A frustrated mumble made it’s way passed Yachi’s lips as she watched another onigiri she had tried to shape crumble apart.

Of course, Osamu noticed. She had let out multiple signs she was frustrated as she failed to shape it properly. He also knew how stubborn she was though and that he shouldn’t step in unless she asked.

Plus, the way her brows furrowed a little and the huff of air that came out was too adorable to put a stop to.

What he didn’t expect was to see tears prick the corner of her eyes as she tried for maybe the seventh time.

“Ah-“

Leaving his own one aside, he stepped over to her quickly putting his hand on her shoulder to rub soothingly. “I can help you, it’s okay.” Taking another step, he slid his hand down from her shoulder to place over her hand. Bringing his left hand to do the same, his brain seemed to forget about the pool of anxiousness in his stomach as the hot feeling in his heart set fire to it all, making it evaporate into the words that were flowing easily out of his mouth and right next to her ear.

“I’ll help you, alright Yachi?”

Noticing her fingers still lightly, he intertwined his own with them, guiding them to the rice.

Yachi’s voice came out like a leaf blowing in the wind, as if she was scared someone would hear the words she was pushing herself to speak out.

“Alright, but..”

Her heart threatened to beat faster as she realized that the feeling between her fingers were none other than the man behind her, squeezing lightly in response to her reply.

Osamu waited, letting Yachi feel his heart thump out of his chest as she subconsciously leaned back to him.

“...You can just call me Hitoka..”

The taller one smiled.

_ Seems everything might be okay after all. _

_ Better than okay, maybe. _

“Okay.” 

Letting the corner of his eyes crinkle in joy, Osamu let the onigiri they had shaped back into the plate.

“Let’s make another one, Hitoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry for the massive delay on this chapter, i don’t know if i can promise an update for this Sunday either ! experiencing a horrible writers block at the moment...None the less, i had a fun time writing this chapter, i hope everyone who reads enjoys 💕 thank you to megan (@guqqie) as always for editing 💕

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this au!!


End file.
